Like Crazy
by carterforeverX
Summary: Carchelle Story. Will not be a one-shot. Your opinions and development ideas are greatly appreciated so please Read and of course Review. The plot revolves around to girls who are uncontrollably in love with each, however, have issues which may stand in the way of their happy ever after. This story was written really late so i apologize for any spelling errors!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!, sorry i havent updated in so so long ive been caught up with so much exams and work for school so i havn't really had a chance! And there hasn't been much inspiration with Carla and Peter away so its been hard trying to think of a plot. Anyway this is a Carchelle story. **

Chapter1:

Four months had almost passed, Carla and Peter still werent back. Michelle wondered whether Carlas promises were just empty, whether she was just saying what she did to get her of her back. Everytime she closed her eyes all she could see was Carla's beautiful face, and it was killing her. She missed her more than anything she had ever before, Dean, Liam, Paul. None of them came close to how much she missed Carla, even her little digs, her moods, the way she tried to be all defensive, putting her guard up, knowing Michelle would knock it down in no time. Carla loved her, so so much, but deep down she knew with Peter he was safe, he wasnt enough for her but he adored her and she knew this. Michelle was to gorgeous, Carla thought anyone could take her away in a minute, not that she believed Michelle would go, well tryed to convince herself she wouldnt. Carla didnt realise that her feelings for Michelle were mutual in the way Michelle felt about her. Nothing else had entered Michelles mind since that night, everytime she thought about it, it made her tummy go all funny, the hairs on her arms stood up and she got the tingly feeling in her skin.

Carla was due back today, the 3rd of December - not that Michelle believed she would even come back, there wasnt a phone call, there was an odd text only to ask how the factory was doing and that was it. She prayed everynight that Carla would tell him, she even broke down in tears one time when the thought of her running away with him became to realistic. She didnt want anyone else, just Carla, she would lie in bed at night and actually pretend and manage convince herself that she was there, she was holding her from behind, spooning her and she fell asleep so kiss they shared before she left with Peter was utterly amazing, unimaginably tender, the way there lips crashed together, the way Carla pushed her against the door, pinning her there, kissing her like her life depended on it, it was extraordinary.

_"So the Bartons order just disappeared did it?, into a puff of smoke!, we needed that contract Michelle how could you be so careless with it, honestly sometimes you drive me up the wall!" Carla shouted at her. The factory was empty as it was after hours, they stayed behind to finish some work, There was so much tension between them it could have been cut in half with a knife. . "Carla stop shouting at me, i told you, i havn't seen the stupid contract it had nothing to do with me!" she looked up into her eyes as she spoke to her with a angry tone, furious that she was just automatically pinning the blame on her. "Aw do you know what Michelle, im sick of this, its never you is it, you were in charge, i was away, therefore if anything goes wrong, which it clearly has,then your responsible for it!", "I was out to, Rob was looking after the place". Michelle shouted back at her. "Oh right, well that makes it okay then, you left a new worker in charge of the full factory while you were?, where were you exactly?" "I was out, I needed to speak to Steve", "Oh right great, well then you just miss work whenever you please to speak to that waste of space moron!, oh forget it, im leaving before i say anything else! im sick of it Michelle, im sick of you!" Carla went to walk past her as Michelle stopped her, she pushed her back and squared up to her, as she was right in her face "What you sick of Carla?, Me?," she moved closer to her, backing Carla agaisnt the desk "Sack me then" she said just above a whisper in a slightly seductive tone. "I mean it Chelle, move out m'way" she said trying to catch her breath slightly, she stood up and moved towards Michelle abit, making Michelle take a step back, she stood infront of her, she knew she had Carla under the thumb now she moved a little bit closer to Carla so there bodies were touching, she slowing moved her hair slightly so she could whisper in her ear "Make me", she said kissed her ear lobe slowly, as Carla groaned quietly, Michelle brought her face back to look at Carla's , they stared at each for a few moments before Carla pushed her and Michelle back into the door, Michelles back slammed off the wooden door as she let out a dirty giggle, Carla violently kissed her lips, she pressed against them so much the were becoming swollen ,"mmmm fuck" she said agaisnt her lips, there tongues battling for dominance, Michelle grabbed Carlas hair with her two hands, both of them with a fist full of hair tangled round them. They continued to passionatly kiss each other, it was so obviously how desperatlely they wanted her each other. Carla broke the kiss, panting, and gasping for air, Michelle put her hands up the back of Carla top and started to slowly tickle her back, she moaned so loud as Michelle silencened her with a soft peck on her lips. "huuuh, god, chelle, please feel free to do that everytime im pissed with you", she finally opened her eyes and took Michelles face in her hands "baby, that was so amazing, youve no idea how long ive been wanting to kiss you like that", she whispered, Michelle straightened her body so there foreheads were touching "you mean it?", Michelle whispered still in shock as to how truely amazing and "right" that felt. "with every fibre of my being" Carla whispered seductively, dragging out the word "being" slowly as she kissed her on the lips again, her nose dragged off Michelles, as they stood there, in blissful ignorance to everything around them. _

_The next day at work was so different, Carla had been ignoring Michelle all morning, she hadn't said one word to her, even when she needed to ask her stuff she was avoiding it by changing what she was doing, it really hurt Michelle alot, she hadn't done anything wrong?, well what she was aware of she hadn't, Why was she doing this?, why was she hurting her? It had reached lunch and because it was Friday all the workers got half an hour extra lunch. Michelle had heard Carla telling Rob she wasnt going to bother with lunch today, Michelle had already grasped that this was due to whatever Carla was in a mood with her for. She was logged her computer off and grabbed her coat, "right im off for lunch", she said as she stood up, "kay" Carla vaguely replied, she was just about to walk out the door when she stopped and shut it, she turned around sighing, "okay, ive had enough of this silent treatment, i didnt want to say anything earlier because of Rob but now theres no-one here, id really appreciate it if you told me what im ment to have done".. Michelle said, she didnt want to show Carla that it was hurting her the fact that she was ignoring her but it was started to become evident in her voice, despite her strong attempts to disguise it. "What you on about Chelle, look cant you see im busy, sorry i cant talk now" Carla replied picking her pen back up and continueing to write. "Why you fobbing me of?, Pretending like it didnt happen are we, yeah well, dont kid yourself Carla, even i saw the look in your eyes yesterday wasnt put on, but its fine, keep punishing me if it makes you feel better", Michelle said, she turned on her heel and left, just before she burst out in tears. Why was she being like this?, why is she pretending like it isnt happening?, is she ashamed? She to scared to admit how she feels, but why?, Obviously Peter is one reason but guess what lifes a bitch and sometimes things dont go the way you expect them to, not everything turns out to be like fairytales, sometimes other options can have happy ever afters aswell. _


	2. Chapter 2

_After lunch Michelle returned to work, she turned up 10 minutes late, "oh yeah just swan in when you feel like haha" Rob laughed it off when she sat down, "Yeah well, better late than never" she said to Rob as she stood up and left the office, Carla had her head down constantly writing , though she wasnt intrested in that, Michelles voice echoed in her ear, Carla knew she had been crying, and it killed her, knowing it was her fault. "Whats up with her car?" Rob said, worriedly.. "No idea" she said in return. That night Michelle sat in the dark in the flat, only light was street lights outside that kept the room visable, she never realised how much Carla ignoring her actually got to her, she had been crying for ages, not deliberatly, the tears just escaped her eyes whenever she thought about it, she must have drank almost a litre of vodka, she was downing it like water. She never in one million years knew that someone could mean even as much as Carla did to her, it was actually unrealistic, she would do anything for her, she was so so angry with her right now, she was fuming, but at the same time she was devasted._

_About half an hour later, the buzzer on the flat interrupted her thoughts, "Aw more people trying to sell me PPI, not intrested, how many flamin times", she dragged her drunken body from the sofa and picked up the buzzer, "what", "its me let me up", The voice she dreaded but desperately wanted to hear. "Aw leave me alone" she slurred down the phone, "i mean it chell, let me in". She was too tired to argue over the phone and she was slightly curious as to what she wanted. Michelle pressed the buzzer and dragged herself over to the table to get the bottle, she necked half of the half that was left and fell onto the sofa. She faintly heard the door shutting and she knew Carla was in the flat now, she coughed, and tried to sit up straight, she knew what she was doing even though she was wasted. Carla walked into the livingroom and saw her lying there on the sofa, she felt so terrible, "you idiot" she said as she walked over to her, "Chelle get up" she said as she shook her slightly worried, "just leave me Carla", she replied. "Here we go" Carla said as if she knew what was coming. Michelle looked up at her surprised at what she said, as if it didnt mean anything and she was making a big deal out of nothing. "Yeah damn right, here we go, you ignored me" she let out a little sob and stopped talking, she was trying to continue but put her hand over her mouth to stop herself went to put her hand on her back but she jumped away just in time, "Dont even dare touch m-me, i mean it" she shouted at her as she backed into the wall. Carla sat on the couch, staring at her, tears began to roll down her cheeks as she turned away and wiped them off her face. "Im sorry" she said, still not looking at her. "No your not, y-you dont even care do you, you dont even realise how much it hurt me do you, no!, you hate me, i can see it when you look at me" Michelle said as she burst out crying but tried to control it as she wiped the tears away. Carla turned round and looked at her straight in the eye "Believe me Chell, i care about you" she said sternly, "of course i do" she repeated, horrified that Michelle thought she didnt. Carla stood up and slowly walked over to Michelle , she kept eye contact with her the full time, "baby, of course i care about you", Carla said in a sympathetic voice. Michelle just wanted to forgive her and hug her and kiss her so much, but she knew that was too easy, it was just a really hard fight for her not to give in. Carla was horrified, she genuinely never realised how much more to this "thing" they had than meets the eye, in that 5 minutes, seeing Michelle in such a state over a small thing, she knew, she just knew that they were ment to be, there "relationship" with each other was so strong that they were starting to turn against each other because of it. Carla felt something that night, something that she'd never felt with anyone ever, this was ment to be, it was so obvious. Michelle stood there staring at the floor, Carla made the next step and she put her hand on Michelles shoulder but she shook it off, leaving Carla devasted. Michelle started getting upset again as she said "Please dont touch me because every time i feel you, i want you, and i know you dont feel the same so please dont make this any harder for m-me" she said as she let the tears roll down her cheek. Carla finally knew what was wrong,Michelle didnt think that Carla felt as strong as she does towards her, how more wrong could she have been. Carla ignored what she had said, she slowly moved abit closer to her so there body heat was clashing against each other, she brought her hand up and slowly wiped the tears away on one side of her face, Michelles breathing started to become heavier under her touch, it was like she was electric, she closed her eyes as Carla kept her hand on her face, she opened them after a few moments. _

_They were so close now, the room was so silent all they could hear was the heavy breathing. Carla finally whispered "I love you". Michelle was so surprised, her legs went to jelly and she had butterflies in her tummy. She wanted to believe her so much, she convinced herself that she believed her. Michelle couldnt speak , her mouth went totally dry, Carla loved her?, the woman she adored actually loved her back. Carla moved her hand from Michelle's face and placed it on her waist, she rubbed her tummy with her thumb, Michelle quivered under her touch. "im sorry" she whispered as her lips came close to Michelles, so close that they could actually feel each others hot breath agaisnt there lips. "can you forgive me", she whispered again, there lips were actually touching now, Carla let her tongue moisture Michelles lips, it was totally sexy, they were embedded in each others thoughts, feelings, emotions, it wasnt healthy the love that they had for each other._

_"Chelle, i never realised till now how much i want this, its just, theres Peter to think about, hes been a rock for me i love him, but its nothing like the way i feel about you". she whispered to her as she moved her hand up and tucked a piece of loose hair behind Michelles ear. "But your still going away with him right?", Michelle said, he voice croaky due to the lump in her throat remembering about there plan to move away for a couple of months to help Peter "recover". "I dont know baby, i really dont know". Michelle looked away from Carlas eyes, she looked down at the floor, she knew this was hard for Carla, it was so difficult for her to accept it though. About half an hour later Carla had managed to help Michelle to the couch, she was still drunk but she had sobered up quite abit. she was lying down as Carla made them both a cup of coffee. "here you go" she said quietly as she put the mug down of the table, "ill leave it here for you, kay?" Michelle nodded in reply, Carla couldnt help but admire her beauty she was someone who still looked stunning even when she was crying, her hair was up in a messy bun and he mascara had run abit, she was wearing Carlas jumper and she had leggins on. She was so beautiful, and Carla was so grateful that she was hers. She knelt down beside the couch so she was sitting on the floor, she toyed with Michelles hair and tickled her arm slowly until she fell asleep, then she left the flat, and walked back to Peters. _

_The following day Carla sauntered into the factory "On time, thats what i like to see, shame i cant say that about Chelle, what the flamin' hell is going on with her right now eh?", Rob said in a dominating manner "Ehm wow, now you listen to me, this is MY factory, ill turn up whenever i like and if your not happy, you know where the door is, and as for the Michelle comment, if she wanted you to know then you would, so belt up will you and make me a coffee a'nol" "Yes boss". Carla sat most of the morning staring in to space, "Oh great another slacker" Rob said in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah well, what have i said, theres no chains round the door, anyways your not exactly turning the place round are you? No, so mind your own Rob, i mean it" Carla said to Rob, she was becoming annoyed with hisEven by lunch Michelle still hadn't turned up, Carla was starting to worry if she was okay, it really wasnt like her to miss work, especially without a phone call explaining her absence. "Right , ive got some buisness to deal with, so im trusting you to look after the place till i get back, will that be of any inconvienence to you?" Carla said to Rob as she put her coat on and grabbed her bag "No, shouldn't be" Rob replied, "Good" Carla said as she left the factory. She went outside and slumped into her car, she decided to text Michelle "um hey baby, sorry if you sorry and this wakes you, i was worried, you havn't called out out' so i was just wondering if your okay, i love you. C x ", she got a reply fairly quickly which she was happy about "heybaby, yeah i know, im sorry you were worried, im just abit poorly but im fine baby, i miss you like crazy though, iloveyou, M x" Carla grinned as she read "i miss you like crazy" part she couldnt help but reply "im glad your okay, well in general, , thought something had happened, ill bring you over banana milk, i know this helps when your poorly, i miss you to, like you wouldnt believe, see you soon gorgeous Cx" "See this is why i love you, thank you, see you soon, Mx" _

_About an hour later Carla was outside Michelles house, the door was open and she was glad she didnt need to disrupt her from her position, seen as she was poorly. she chapped the door then walked in, Michelle rolled over slightly from the posistion she was in, she was curled up on the couch with a blanket over her. It was adorable. Carla went over and kneeled down beside her "heybeautiful" she whispered, "i dont think so" Michelle laughed, "i look a right state", "you know how i hate when you lie to me" Carla replied and Michelle just looked up and smiled, "Can i have a cuddle" she asked in the cutest little voice ever, she really did look terribley ill, Carla knew she put away far far to much last night and thats the reason she was in this state, if it were anyone else she would have made a joke about how they were there own worst enemy, but not Michelle, partely because she knew it was her fault that she was out her face. "Of course you can" she whispered, as she stroacked her cheek and smiled, she wrapped her arms around her and gave her a big hug, Michelle loved Carla hugs, more than anything, they made everything go away, they were amazing. "your freezing" Carla said to her as they still held each other, "yeah, im okay", "Chelle baby, your not okay, how about a hot water bottle?" and then maybe we could put on a film?" she said to her as she smiled, hoping this would cheer her up." Youve got work Carla, i dont want to keep you from anything important honest, im okay" Michelle said trying to act like the idea Carla suggested wasnt the best one she'd heard in a looong time. "Nothing in this world is more important to me than you, and that i can absoloutly promise you about", "Actually i wanted to tell you something, its about the trip ,you know, me and Peter". Michelle suddenly began very intrigued by what she was had decided, "Thing is, i dont want us to fight Chelle please, hes in a really really bad place right now, he has to get away from here before he does something really stupid, and.. well i have to go with him, i mean how wierd would it look if i didnt" Michelle stared into Carla eyes, her eyes were filled up, she didnt want to fight, not again, but she was gutted. "you wont come back will you", Michelle said, she sounded so devastated so much so that Carla just wanted to crawl away under a rock, she hated letting her down. "Babe, i would never do that, okay, i swear to god, i will be back, i promise you and ive decided while we're away im going to tell Peter that its not working, and im going to be with you okay" she looked into Michelles eyes hoping this would cheer her up, "Chelle", she said when Michelle continued to look at the ground, stop put her hand under her chin and pulled her face slightly round. "look baby, i know its not ideal right now, but what can i say? i dont want to go but it will look really shady if i say no, ill be back in no time and we can be together properly, i promise, so turn that frown upside down" Carla made her smile which she was chuffed with. About an hour later they were all comfy on the sofa watching "The Notebook" Carla was lying behind Michelle spooning her under the covers, she had her hand wrapped around her waist and she was slowly tickling Michelles belly, it was adorable. "Your not blubbing are you?" Carla said as she looked over Michelles shoulder - "Aww you are so, what a little softie!" , "Shut up its sad alright" Michelle said trying to laugh it off, "yeah yeah" Carla replied, even when they had these silly little arguments about nothing, it was cute, it made me stronger. _

_A week had past and Carla and Peter were leaving today, Michelle was devastated. shes been basically begging Carla to postpone it but Peter was set on leaving and there was no changing his mind. Carla had gone over to Michelles flat that morning to say bye, it was so emotional, they were going to miss each other like crazy, she was going to want to see Carlas face everyday like crazy, she needed her like crazy and she loved her like crazy, she was devasted that day, it was like loosing a family member, she had to keep reminding herself that she will be back, because she almost convinced herself that that goodbye was forever. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Rob im just going out for abit, need some fresh air" Michelle needed to get out of that factory, she was so anxious about the return, it was all she had been thinking about all day. Carla had phoned her early this morning to let her to know she would be back so there was no doubts about her "running of into the sunset" with Peter, thank god for that.

The train had just arrived at the Manchester train station and Carla and Peter were just offloading the train, they got there bags and headed outside to get a taxi, it was about 2o'clock when they got back to the street, Carla was terrified about seeing Michelle but at the same time she couldnt wait, she was emptying her suitcase and sorting out washing as she stood in the kitchen she broke down in tears, Peter had gone out to speak to his Dad and see Simon, so she was all alone. She had no idea how she was going to explain to Michelle about the engagement but she sure as hell knew Michelle wouldnt be pleased, in the slightest. She promised her she would be with her when she got back and that she would break up with Peter, how could she be such a coward?, she should have ended it but she didnt have the strength to break Peters heart so when he proposed, she panicked and just said "yes". She sat at the table, trying to think up a suitable reason for her actions that she could tell Michelle. It was going to kill her.

Carla walked into the Rovers in search for Michelle, she checked the bar and she was no-where to be seen. "Have you seen our' Chelle Tina?" Carla asked the barmaid, "Yeah, shes in the toilet" Tina smiled. Finally she found her, this was it, it was all about this moment, she pushed the door open and saw Michelle, her back was facing Carla as she grabbed some toilet paper to dry her hands, she heard she door and swirled round, she looked shocked when she seen Carlas face, they were standing about 3 metres apart. Carla looked up in her eyes, she done her little half smile and Michelle grinned back, she ran towards her and jumped into her arms, Carla grabbed her legs so Michelles legs were wrapped round her waist, she giggled as Michelle kissed her repeatedly, "ive missed" she stopped after every few words for another kiss "you so so" "much" she whispered as she kissed Carla passionatly. Carla carried her over to the sinks when she sat her down on the ledge. She took her face in her hands and kissed her head, "ive missed you to baby". she said as she started to get a little teary, Michelle wrapped her arms round her waist and cuddled her tightly, "god car, ive never felt like this before", she managed to say as if the words just rolled of her tongue, "i love you more than anything in the world, i mean it Car, your my everything" she said as took Carlas hand in hers, she toyed with her fingers, then looked down and she felt the big rock on her marriage finger. She stared at it, her hands still in Carlas, Carla noticed that she realised as she watched Michelle stare at it, she felt like she had just been stabbed in the heart. Michelle quickly let her hands go from Carla and stood up, walking for the door, she stopped, with her back facing Carla and her hand over her mouth as a way of controlling her emotions. "Your marrying him" she whispered in a disgusted tone. Carla never answered her so she shouted "CARLA", "yes" she replied quietly. She spun round to look at her, her mascara had run slightly, she tilted her head slightly, her eyes filled with tears, she whispered as her lips quivered, "you promised" she said as she blinked the tears came spilling down her face."You let me stand there and pour my heart out to you and all the time your were going to end it". She said the hurt so very evident in her voice. Carla stood there, she couldn't reply so she dropped her head to look at the ground, Michelle turned on her heel and left the toilets, she grabbed her bag and basically ran out of the rovers, so no one would see her or have the chance to say anything, she was completely devastated.


	4. Chapter 4

Carla stood in the toilets, rooted to the spot, staring into space as the tears rolled down her face. She was numb, she'd never felt more distraught than she did right now. Things were good, really good but deep down she knew that without Michelle she would never be totally happy, especially not with Peter. With Michelle its different, she feels electric, untouchable, like nothing can ever get as good as the way she feels in that moment, when she feels her soft lips on her skin or her silky fingers tickling her tummy, Carla feels adored, like she is actually loved, and she knows it mutual, not like with Peter, she doesnt love him as much as he does her, Michelle is her soul mate, they have been through so much together, being with her brings so much more baggage but she cant give up on something she adores so much. Carla was still stood in this position in the toilet, thinking about what to do, she knew if she went to Michelles they would just argue and everything would get worse. Why didnt she go with her heart?. She couldn't find an answer to that question, it kept rolling around in her head and it was making her feel sick. Maybe it was because she feels like she owes Peter for everything he's done and the supports he shown her continuesly during the trial. She knows that everything will change now, she has made her decision and she has to stick by that, but some little incling inside her was telling her she had to do the right thing and fast before it is all to late.

"Okay Rob, i need you to finish that spreadsheet by 11, thats when the order is going out" Carla said as she paced up down the office looking for files, she was stressed, Michelle wasnt at work, _again _so Carla was rushed off her feet. "Look at you, your stressed, something is bothering you, i can tell" Rob replied, in an inquizitive manner, staring at Carla boldly hoping for an explanation. "What you on about, im fine, well i would be if you stopped with the 20 questions" Carla said back. It was so obvious that there was something on her mind, she hadn't been covering it up as well as she thought she was. "Thats Great, Mr Roberts, yes thats convienent for us, if its fine for you then its a date", "I really dont think thats any of your buisness, now goodbye", Carla hung up the phone and threw it on the desk. "What a perv, hes about 56". Rob couldn't hide laugh as he tried to sound like her was worried. "What did he say" Rob asked. "He said I had a nice smile and asked if i was single, cheeky begger, hes so ugly aswell!", "Wow jees Car its just banter, when did you become so touchy, you could have lost us a contract because of your ignorance" Rob began to become annoyed at how rude she was over something so minor and meaningless. "MY IGNORANCE" she yelled at him, annoyed that he had just completely forgotten how she was spoken to by a client. "He was being polite, you really need to get a grip and whatever is bothering you" he said as he looked at Carla straight in the eyes "Sort it out", he stormed out of the office in a huff as Carla slumped into her chair and threw her head in her hands, "rrrrrrg" she screamed.

A few moments later, Michelle walked into the office to see Carla crying into her hands, she looked at her, then glanced at the workers on the factory floor. "Right you lot, you can go home early but be in here sharp tomorrow morning!" Michelle shouted from the office door as they all darted out before she had time to change her mind. Carla raised her head only slightly as she wiped her eyes. "I think we need to talk" Michelle said as she sat down in her chair. "We had an order to get out at 11 and now they've gone we wont be able to.." Carla droaned on, trying to change the topic. "Carla, i mean it, this is more important than some contract" Michelle interupted her. "I know, i know it is, im sorry,...im sorry about everything" she managed to say and she bowed her head, her eyes filled with tears as her emotions took over her. Michelle looked on as she saw how upset she was getting, she looked so lonely, so confused, she hated seeing her upset, it killed her. Upon watching Carla, Michelle broke down to, this was so hard for them both, they wanted each other so much but there were to many obstacles in the way. The room was stale, the only sound was the steady breathing of both girls, the tension could be cut in half. "Car dont cry" Michelle said finally which made Carla even worse. "Come ere' " Michelle said, as she looked up and caught her eye. Carla gave her a confused look, but still obliged as she stood up, sniffing and wiping her tears away, she walked over to Michelle slowly and stood infront of her. Michelle held her hand out in order for Carla to take it, she guided her onto her knee and Carla sat down, there legs and bodies fitted together as Michelle held her close for a few minutes. She decided she was going to tell Carla exactly how she felt about this situation. "You know, when you touch me i get butterflies" she whispered into Carla neck which made her stomach rush. "Me to" Carla replied, much to Michelle's delight. "This is so mad, everything, this whole situation is crazy, i have never felt like this before, never. Maybe this is wrong, maybe we arnt meant to be together Car, i love you to much to walk away though. Michelle lifted Carla's head from her shoulder so she was looking at her, she placed her smooth hand Carla cheek, which made her catch her breath, she closed her eyes and indulged her touch, it was magical. Carlas breathing became heavier as the tension heated up between them. "what do you want Carla" Michelle whispered. "I want you to kiss me" she whispered back. Michelle looked at her bloodshot eyes, "I want this" Carla continued.. "I want you", she whispered. Tears ran down Michelles face and across her cheekbone. Carla took her face in her hands as she wiped the tears away with the pads of her thumbs, she slowly kissed her passionately, she was careful to take her time, much to Michelle pleasure as she became increasingly turned on, After a few delicate meaningful kisses, Carla stopped and touched her forehead against Michelles, Michelle closed her eyes as she was kissed again, this time only she responded back abit more, slowly she tickled Carlas warm cheek as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, Michelle moistured Carlas dry lips with her tongue as she moaned in pleasure, griping Michelles face tighter. "We cant, not here" Carla said as she teared her lips away from Michelles. "Carrr" Michelle moaned, not wanting to stop. "Its to dangerous baby" Carla whispered agaisnt her lips. "Come to my flat then" Michelle replied. Carla stood up and offered her hand to Michelle, they locked eyes for a moment then Carla pushed her into the door, they both panted, gasping for oxygen, "mmm, not here baby, car, fuck" Michelle said as she used both her hands to grab Carlas hair, while Carla was pinning her to the door by her waist, they're bodies were entwinged together. Carla kissed Michelles neck as she moaned loudly begging for more. "Home now" she said as they both rushed for the door.


End file.
